Player Notes
These are notes for Alicia Feb 20 20:27:42 2012 : Alicia: (whispering to GM) so I'm liking this BH angle... could be that to get to Pedric's character she takes on a job as being part of the crew to get close to him or something like that.' Feb 20 20:28:16 2012 : ''Master_GM': (GM Whisper:) That is a good way to go about it. Feb 20 20:28:31 2012 : ''Master_GM: (GM Whisper:) He does use this crew in particular a lot.'' Feb 20 20:28:52 2012 : ''Alicia [Artemis (recruiting)]: (whispering to GM) Pedric's character is the noble?'' Feb 20 20:28:53 2012 : Mercy: Are you feeling sarcastic? Feb 20 20:28:56 2012 : Mercy: ok Feb 20 20:29:06 2012 : ''Master_GM: (GM Whisper:) Yes'' Feb 20 20:30:09 2012 : ''Alicia [Artemis (recruiting)]: (whispering to GM) heh maybe some agrieved father wants Pedric to answer for what he's done'' Feb 20 20:30:32 2012 : ''Master_GM: (GM Whisper:) Actually, his father is the one who is really wanted.'' Feb 20 20:30:51 2012 : ''Alicia [Artemis (recruiting)]: (whispering to GM) ah, get to the father through the son sort of deal?'' Feb 20 20:31:49 2012 : ''Master_GM: (GM Whisper:) What you would know about the bounty is that they are paying 120,000 credits for information on the whereabouts of his father or any of the father's family members. He was a Moff that screwed over a lot of powerful people to break free of the Empire with a lot of money.'' Feb 20 20:33:21 2012 : ''Alicia [Artemis (recruiting)]: (whispering to GM) is there an increased sum for getting the father himself'' Feb 20 20:33:51 2012 : ''Alicia [Artemis (recruiting)]: (whispering to GM) otherwise what's stopping Shi'tal from just turning in Pedric as soon as she tracks him'' Feb 20 20:34:24 2012 : ''Alicia [Artemis (recruiting)]: (whispering to GM) just a thought'' Feb 20 20:35:10 2012 : ''Master_GM: (GM Whisper:) There is an increased amount for getting to the father for sure.'' Feb 20 20:35:24 2012 : ''Master_GM: (GM Whisper:) That is just for information or a family member.'' Feb 20 20:37:29 2012 : ''Alicia [Artemis (recruiting)]: (whispering to GM) could be a reason.. either his father is affiliated with the captain who screwed her over or is THE guy'' Feb 20 20:38:13 2012 : ''Master_GM: (GM Whisper:) That is interesting.'' Feb 20 20:38:20 2012 : ''Master_GM: (GM Whisper:) I think it is comething to pursue.'' Feb 20 20:38:24 2012 : ''Master_GM: (GM Whisper:) *something'' Feb 20 20:38:28 2012 : ''Alicia [Artemis (recruiting)]: (whispering to GM) agreed'' Feb 20 21:30:11 2012 : ''Alicia [Artemis (recruiting)]: (whispering to GM) so... how do we want to work the bounty angle with her personal reasons... might make more sense she's after his father specifically rather than a subservient of his'' Feb 20 21:31:13 2012 : ''Master_GM: (GM Whisper:) Well, the thing is he is in hiding.'' Feb 20 21:31:33 2012 : ''Master_GM: (GM Whisper:) And well hidden to. Changes his name the whole thing.'' Feb 20 21:31:55 2012 : ''Master_GM: (GM Whisper:) We discussed Pedric getting drunk and letting out the secret.'' Feb 20 21:33:05 2012 : ''Alicia [Artemis (recruiting)]: (whispering to GM) my thought was Pedric might use this mode of transportation a bit.. Shi'tal finds out about Pedric's connection and decides to infilatrate the vessel in the hope of catching up to him and in time his father'' Feb 20 21:34:14 2012 : ''Master_GM: (GM Whisper:) That can work.'' Feb 20 21:34:44 2012 : ''Alicia [Artemis (recruiting)]: (whispering to GM) what was the Moff's name? going to change the details in my BG'' Feb 20 21:42:07 2012 : ''Master_GM: (GM Whisper:) Originally Adol Valton...'' Feb 20 21:43:00 2012 : ''Master_GM: (GM Whisper:) You recently found out he is going by Castin Melvar.'' Category:Vong Wars